


Art: The deep seduction

by imera



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Drowning, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sea Monsters, creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking by the sea during a full moon Arthur didn’t expect to be seduced by a random stranger. It wasn’t until it was too late that he realised that the stranger was not as he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: The deep seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I knew this was something I wanted draw from the moment I saw the prompt. I've always loved drawing tentacles, and I'm really happy I got the chance to draw this. 
> 
> Tools used: traditional pencil, blue tone added digitally 
> 
> **Prompt #10:** Normally one to enjoy making out in the surf as the tide comes in, Arthur finds out the hard way that the handsome stranger who picked him up in the pub that night is actually a tentacle sea creature in a failing disguise, urgently looking for a meat sack to incubate his eggs.


End file.
